Waiting On Betty
by pmaree79
Summary: Another Getty Fic


_This chapter is just a set up one._

Chapter 1 – Leaving Home

Betty was glad the work day was almost over. She had spent all afternoon on the phone organising contract terms to replace a model that had supposedly gotten food poisoning. Betty smiled as she imagined what Gio's reaction would of been on hearing that._"You can get food poisoning from lettuce leaves?Who knew."_ She couldn't believe Gio had been away for 4 weeks. He had gone to New Jersey to look after his uncle's Bodega while he recovered from minor surgery.

Unfortunately there had been complications with the recovery, so Gio had stuck around for longer than the 1 week which was the plan. They exchanged emails at least 3 times a week and she really missed not having her best friend underfoot every day. He always made up excuses to come see her several times a day. But she had the best news for him. If only he would hurry up and come home... Just then Daniel came out of his office and interrupted her thoughts.

"Betty, it is past 5 o'clock. Shouldn't you be on your way home to help set up for your party tonight?"

"Holy crap! I was day dreaming and forgot the time. I'm sure papi has everything under control but I really must leave now. I'm sure he will be ringing me any moment to see where I am. You won't be late will you Daniel?"

"Am I ever late?" Daniel thought for a moment."Forget I said that. I am going home now to pick up Molly."

Just then Betty's phone rang. Betty looked at her caller ID and Daniel and Betty shared a smile.

"Mija where are you? You were meant to be here half an hour ago."

Waving at Daniel she jumped in the elevator and assured her papi she was on her way home.

_______________________

Gio wearily carried his bag up five flights of stairs. The damn elevator was out again and all he wanted was to fall into bed. It was a relief to finally be home. His flight had been delayed and it was 9:30 before he reached his mamma's house. He thought fondly of her trying to cajole him into spending the night at home. But Gio knew this old room was needed for his mamma's house guest who he had happily left in her care. Besides he wanted to see how his muffin had survived without him for 4 weeks. Gio smiled as he thought about the cold shoulder he was sure to receive.

Just as Gio reached his landing the door opposite his apartment opened and loud latin music and laughter could be heard inside.

"Great!," Gio mumbled to himself, "that's all I need tonight!

Gio's head whipped up as he heard a familiar voice call out.

"MANDY! Look who's home."

Gio wondered what the hell those two were doing in his building? Then together both Marc and Amanda yelled into the doorway.

" Betty your hot Italian sausage has returned from Montana?"

"New jersey" Gio automatically corrected.

" Whatever" Amanda replied in a bored voice.

Gio heard his name called out and dropped his bag just in time to catch Betty as she threw herself into his arms.

" Suarez, if I had known you would throw yourself at me like this I would go away more often."

Betty punched him on the arm and moved out of his embrace.

" What are you doing here anyway Suarez? Please don't tell me dumb and dumber in there are my new neighbours."

"Oh no! You are looking at your new neighbour,neighbour."

Gio grinned "You are my new neighbour? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise, Why didn't you tell me you were coming home? I wasn't expecting you back until Monday."

"It's a long story and right now there is a party I want to crash."

Gio opened his door and threw in his bag.

"Muffin! Muffin!"

From the other apartment Amanda came out holding a ball of fluff dressed in a gangsta outfit?

"What the hell did you do to my Muffin!" Gio spluttered.

Amanda gave him a disgusted look.

"You called your kitten Muffin and let Betty look after it? Weren't you afraid she would get confused and eat it?"

Betty rolled her eye's and dragged Gio past Amanda into the flat. Betty's papi came up to welcome Gio home and invite him around for some of his famous flan. Gio adored Betty's family and was quick to accept.

"Papi, where did Hilda disappear too?" Betty was looking around the room when she saw Hilda come out of the bedroom holding Betty's laptop.

"Welcome home Gio! You are just in time to read a profile I posted on Perky and Passionate for Betty."

Betty and Gio both looked at her incredulously and said together

"YOU DID WHAT!"

_Thanks Foxy for the inspiration:)_


End file.
